Master Chief vs Agent Texas
by Jack Chambers2
Summary: Two extremely badass halo warriors in a head to head battle to the death, who would win?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys. A this is a quick note. My sister has given up on the story of Cinder thanks to and asshole known as areyouserious. Seriously, fuck that guy. Anyway here's the next match up. This one was suggested to me by my friend and I just decided that I wanted to try this match up. Without further ado, here's the beginning.**

"What's this?" Chief asked looking at the wrecked ship. Pieces of the destroyed UNSC frigate where everywhere in the forest.

The destroyed ship was completely cut in half with the entry into the atmosphere. There where bodies, destroyed scorpions, a few warthogs, and a mantis laying on it's back.

"This place is a mess." Chief took out his MA5K assault rifle and readied it. He walked forward into the wreckage. "Wonder how all this happened." Chief walked into a clearing that had two warthogs to his left and to his right... "an escape pod?" He walked up next to it and looked down at it. There seemed to be something inside of it. "What's thi-" his sentence was cut short as the pod's door hissed and flew up into the air. It landed with a crash a few feet away.

Chief took a few steps back, his rifle raised and aimed at the pod. Suddenly, a back, silhouette rose from the pod and turned to face him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Asked the Spartan. She had only a pistol and a grappling hook, as well as a few grenades.

"My name is Jon 117."

"Jon 117... like the Master Chief."

"Yes." He looked her over. She didn't seem too strong, but looks can be deceiving. She had full a black set of Mark IV armour. "And who are you?"

"The name's Agent Texas." She looked him over. He had an army green set of armour with a assault rifle. On his side she noticed a small, glowing object. "What's that?" She asked pointing at it.

"Nothing, why are you here? What was your ship doing before it crashed?" Chief questioned.

"I'm not permitted to answer that." She thought for a moment. "Well, that and I don't want to answer to someone like you."

"Someone like me?... Well considering I defeated three different armies. I think that you should answer to me."

"Yeah, well I'm not gonna." This girl was trying his patients.

"Just tell me what I want to know."

"You'll have to beat it out of me."

Chief took a step closer. "If that's what I've gotta do to make you tell me what you're doing here, and why you don't respond to the highest ranking military officer out here, then I'll do that."

Tex stepped out of the pod and circled Chief.

"Bring it then."

" I don't want to do this. I just want to know what you're doing here."

"Well too bad, hey at least we can say that this'll most likely be clean."

FIGHT!

**so, what do you guys think? I've been trying to make these longer and actually turn on my spell check, I'm also gonna edit Percy Vs Eragon because I think that I need to make those longer as well. That being said, who do you think will win, Master Chief or Agent Texas? Let the battle commence... next time. See ya then.:-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, part 2 is out and no one has been saying who will win. Still waiting on you guys to say who you think will win... anyway, here's the next part. See ya!:)**

Chief aimed his rifle at Tex. "Stand down. Now."

Tex suddenly jumped straight up into the air, doing a perfect front flip. She landed behind Chief. Chief turned and swung his rifle around, he tried to hit her with the butt of his rifle, but she swung her right leg around to trip him. His rifle missed and Tex tripped him onto his back. She jumped on him immediately and put her right hand on his neck. Her other hand was pushing the rifle away to keep him from shooting at her.

Chief felt himself losing consciousness. He desperately kicked at Tex's stomach. Finally, he pushed his right foot on her chest and shoved her off. She push herself up to see Chief take aim at her. She turned and ran in a wide circle around him as he unloaded his mag at her. Bullets wizzed by as she ran for a large rock. She jumped over it and sat with her back on it. She suddenly realized that the rock wasn't a rock. It was the turned over mantis.

"Hey, O'mallie."

"What."

"Think you could control this thing?"

"Hmmm. I'll take a look... it appears that this thing isn't fully operational, but the left arm cannons still work."

Chief was still firing at where Tex was hiding, and he wouldn't allow her to move. Suddenly, the mantis's left arm hummed to life and it lifted itself up and pointed at Chief.

Chief reached into his grenade container and lifted something into the air.

The mantis fired.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys. I just want to make a small note here for you. Can you please use the review box as kind of a comment section. I'd like to know who you guys want to win. Anyway here's part 3.**

Tex stared at the smoke as it slowly cleared out of the way.

"You know.." Tex's eyes widened. "If you want to kill me, you're going to need to try harder." The smoke cleared, revealing Chief standing inside of a bubble shield. In his right hand he held an energy sword.

Tex looked to her left where a warthog was tipped over, to her right was a SAW Mark II fully auto pulled her grappling hook out and fired it. It connected to the SAW and dragged it over into Tex's hand. As soon as the SAW touched her hand she turned and ran to the warthog.

Chief charged her as she ran for it, but she was faster and she got there before he could get to her. She jumped into the driver's seat and started the engine. She turned the warthog and drove it right at Chief.

Chief kept running at her. As soon as the warthog drove at him he kept into the air and landed on the middle portion of the Jeep. Tex looked back at Chief, who was now struggling to keep his balance. She turned the warthog to autopilot and pushed herself out of the driver's seat. She turned and kicked Chief in the chest. Chief fell backwards, but grabbed the warthog's gun to steady himself. He grabbed the gun and tore it off of it's mount. He turned it towards Tex, but she kept up into the air and kicked him again, this time much harder. He fell from the warthog and lost grip on the turret.

Chief rolled over and over before he came to a stop. He pushed himself up and turned to see the warthog swerving around to try and hit him again. Tex had climbed back into the driver's seat and drove full speed at Chief.

"Enough of this!" Said Chief. He reignited the energy sword and held it up. The headlights got closer and closer to Chief.

Chief jabbed straight down at just the right moment, his sword stabbed deep into the hood of the warthog. Chief's feet dug into the ground as he was forced back by the warthog. He was forced back twenty feet before the warthog came to a stop. Tex's head had hit the front of the window, she shook pushed herself out of the seat. Everything spun around her. She fell down onto all fours, her head hurt like hell.

She suddenly saw the SAW laying down a few feet away. She painfully crawled through the broken glass and pieces of metal towards the SAW. As she clawed her way to the SAW, blogod dripped from her side and her left leg, a crimson trail was left behind her. Just as she wrapped her fingers around the SAW Chief's foot stomped on top of her hand.

She suddenly reached down with her left hand and grabbed a knife out of her metal boot. She turned and stabbed his knee with all her strength. Chief cried out in pain and grabbed her by the throat and threw her into a crate. Her back smashed into the crate, hard. She cried out in pain and fell onto her side. A weapons holster was knocked off of the crate. Dozens of grenades spilled from the holster and onto the ground. She looked up in time to see Chief pick up one of the grenades.

"This could've gone much better, but you brought this on yourself."

"Fuck-cough-you."

Chief pulled the pin on the grenade and threw it at her. The grenade bounced twice before it exploded and all the other grenades nearby blew up as well.

All that was left was a flaming pile of destruction.

Chief turned and limped away, heading north to meet up with UNSC reinforcements.

**well, that was an explosive ending. Budum tsss. Anyway that wasn't pretty, but there's a reason Chief gained his rank. He fought in three flipping wars and is used to one on one combat, he is one of the most deadly warriors EVER in fictional history. Tex May have an extreme speed advantage, but Chief knows how to handle ALL enemies, plus he knew all of the weapons by heart. Tex May know the weapons, but she is less experienced in using them. she gave up a hell of a fight, though.**

a fire began to clear and a black figured managed to push itself up. It slowly turned around and growled two words.

"Master Chief."

To be continued...?


End file.
